This is a multi center, randomized, open label trial of low dose IL-2 in combination with continued antiretroviral (ARV) therapy vs. ARV therapy alone in HIV+ males and females, ages 18 and older with CD4 cell counts between 300 and 700 cells/mm3 and a stable ARV regimen for at least 2 months prior to study entry. Subjects may not have had a previous AIDS defining diagnosis. This study seeks to determine whether the replacement of IL-2 may help restore anti-HIV immunity in addition to overall immune competence and responses to routine protein and/or polysaccharide vaccines. Non-toxic treatment regimens using IL-2 are now available. This suggests tht IL-2 in combination with ARV agents is likely to be well tolerated over a long course of treatment and be of benefit to persons with HIV infection.